Jurassic Park in Popular Culture
This is a list of all movies, TV show episodes and other outside media that in one way or another make references or parodied the Jurassic Park ''franchise. Movies Disney Dinosaur *In the movie, two of the characters, Aladar and Kron, makes the same sound as the T. rex on two different occasions: *The first is when Aladar tries in vain to demolish the dead end wall that leads to the Nesting Ground in a cave, the ''Tyrannosaurus rex's exclamation growl can be heard from him. *The second is during Kron's fight with Aladar, where the former makes the same Tyrannosaurus sound as he's about to deliver the final blow to the latter, before being stopped by his sister, Neera. *The Carnotaurus also briefly makes the same sound as the T. rex when he charged at the herd before Aladar stood up to the Carnotaurus and the herd followed. The other where the Carnotaurus climbed the Land Slide going after Kron. ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *At the scene where the leviathan turned toward the submarine Ulysses sinking. Before it completely destroyed the Sub with its Lightning power, it let out a slight squealing sound of the Jurassic Park Gallimimuses. *Right when the Survivors escaped the leviathan & reached the entrance to Atlantis, they continue they're expedition to find the lost empire. On the way there was a fork on the ancient stony trail. When they went toward the right side of the fork turn, Out came a Giant Insect looking creature. It let out a sound that's a cross between a T. rex & a Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park Franchise. *After the explorers finally found the lost City of Atlantis, some flying reptilian creatures let out a screech similar to the Pteranodon from TLW:JP. *The scream that Rourke makes when he turns into a crystal monster is the same one that Eddie makes when he is eaten by the Tyrannosaur Buck and Tyrannosaur Doe. ''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *A giant ice yeti the heroes encountered makes the same sounds as the T. rex. *At one point, the Kraken sea monster makes a sound similar to the Brachiosaurus. ''Inspector Gadget'' *The fake inspector roars, making the sound of the T. rex. ''Old Dogs'' *Gorilla's roars sound like a T. rex. *Mailgore has some of the roars of the T. rex. Saban Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers: The Movie * The rangers come across a graveyard of dinosaur skeletons while searching for the hidden temple on Phaedos that holds the great power. Here, Adam says “Welcome to Jurassic Park” and Aisha replies by saying “Very funny Adam.” When one of the skeletons come to life, it roars and growls like the T. rex while battling the rangers. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Mailgore has some of the roars of the T. rex. Mattel ''Barbie as Rapunzel *A ''Tyrannosaurus growl is heard in the forest as Barbie tells Kelly the story of Rapunzel. While two guards are searching the forest for Rapunzel, another T. rex growl is heard which scares the guards, possibly coming from Hugo, Penelope's father. Nickelodeon ''A Fairly Odd Christmas *While Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are traveling all over the world granting wishes, they stop in Japan and grant a child's wish that his toy dinosaur was bigger and when the wish is granted, the now-giant toy roars like the [[Tyrannosaurus rex|''Tyrannosaurus rex]]. Disney/Pixar ''Toy Story *During the song Strange Things, when Rex roars at Mr. Potato Head, his roar sounds just like the Tyrannosaurus rex in ''Jurassic Park. *One of Sid's dolls is the Pterodactyl from Kenner's Jurassic Park Series 1. Sid puts Janie on her head of the Pterodactyl on the doll of his sister, Hannah. The Pterodactyl also takes the part in the rebellion against Sid. Pteranodon_in_toystory.png|Pterodactyl and the doll of Sid's sister Pteranodon_in_toystory_2.png|Pterodactyl figure in Toy Story ''Toy Story 2 The scene with Rex chasing after the characters in the toy store scene shows them looking at the rear view mirror and seeing Rex looking like the ''Tyrannosaurus rex from the movie. In addition, Al McWhiggin, the main antagonist of the movie, is voiced by Wayne Knight, who played Dennis Nedry in the film. ''Toy Story 3 * In the opening western sequence that takes place in Andy's imagination, Rex roars (The Attack roar) using exactly the same ''Tyrannosaurus roar sound effect from the movie. (Which is different from Rex's original roar from the first Toy Story film) ''A Bug's Life'' * When Dim roars during his Circus act at his first appearance and to help Dot scare Thumper away, his roar is the same as the Tyrannosaurus rex. ''The Good Dinosaur'' *The first T. rex seen in the movie were Nash & Ramsey. When they saw Arlo being chased by Thunderclap and his two Storm chaser lackeys they Ran & Roared right toward them. After fending of the Storm Chasers, Nash & Ramsey walked right toward Arlo. Before Ramsey helped him up with her clawed hand she let out a growl like the Jurassic Park T. rex. **After Arlo let out a scream, Bubba The Velociraptor and his gang of rustlers were seen moving toward Arlo in the tall grass, just like the Velociraptors in TLW:JP in The Long Grass Scene. **Right when the T. rex Ranchers started to fight the rustlers, the Ranchers' Longhorns began to Stampede. If you listen carefully, the longhorns let out a sound effect similar to the Jurassic Park Plant Eating Dinosaurs like Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus & Triceratops. **With the heard of Longhorns still Stampeding, Nash & Ramsey's father Butch was fighting with two of Bubba's gang. The battle scene was almost similar to the Raptor T. rex fight in the Visitor Center in JPI. **After chasing the rustlers away and before the three T. rex Ranchers resume toward their reclaimed Longhorns, Butch Nash & Ramsey let out fierce roars like the T. rex from the Jurassic Park movies. Other movies ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *The movie pays a lot of homage to Jurassic Park: **The raptors chase Shaggy and Scooby into the kitchen, which is modeled and a spoof of the infamous kitchen scene. ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *Jurassic Park is mentioned in front of a theater during the song "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". ''T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous'' *In the IMAX Movie, a pteranodon is seen flying and looking down at Ally Hayden before it flew away. The pteranodon looked a little similar to one of the pteranodons at the end of TLW:JP. **An Ornithomimus stolen one of the Mother T. rex's eggs but was being chased by Momma T. rex and Ally. Cornered by a wide river stream, Momma T. rex caught up with the egg thief. Then she grabs the Ornithomimus with her jaws then she shakes and throws the egg eater away, similar to the scene where Rexy caught the gallimimus as well as the climatic scene where she threw the Big One into the Tyrannosaurus skeleton. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *When seeing the T. rex, Manny quotes Alan Grant: "Nobody.....move.....a muscle". **The conflict between T. rex mother and Rudy is similar to the [[Spinosaurus vs. T. rex Scene|''T. rex'' vs. Spinosaurus ''scene]]. **The ''Ankylosaurus that attacks the herd, makes the same sounds the T. rex makes when it gets its tail free from the rock. **When Sid is stuck in the mother T. rex's nose, a Jurassic Park T. rex growl can be heard. **Momma Dino, the T. rex had 2 sound effects. #1 Through the wrest of the Movie Her Roars & growls are similar to the Tyrannosaurus of the Jurassic Park Films. #2 At the end of the movie, After Momma Dino & her three babies were saying goodbye to Sid, Momma Dino called to her babies & headed for home. Her gentle call was similar to the sick Triceratops from the First Jurassic Park Film. **When Rudy is getting swarmed by prehistoric butterflies, a T. rex roar can be heard. Although Rudy is technically a Baryonyx, his size and antagonistic nature is the same as the Spinosaurus from JP III. This could be a reference to the early version of Jurassic Park III, where the new predator was a Baryonyx. ''Prehysteria 2'' *A rich kid named Brendan Wellington made friends with both Naomi & the Taylors 5 mini dinosaurs. They Discovered His Father's Child hood Playroom. They help Brendon get the attention he needs between him & his dad. Together they start to dust off, renovate & restoring the old Train Set as a Birthday surprise for Brendan's dad. In one part of the scene, Elvis the baby T. rex was seen holding a green toy jeep car in his jaws, as a reference to the "Main Road T. rex Attack" Sequence in Jurassic Park. ''Dinosaur Island (2002 film) *The ''T. rex roars same as Jurassic Park T. rex roars. ''Dinosaur Island (2014 film) *Lucas Winton tells Kathryn Rose Thompson to stay still during the ''Tyrannosaurus rex attack, but Kathryn says it can see you just fine and it is a silly theory. ''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Movie'' Some of the Exclamation roars made by the Pachyrhinosaurus and Gorgosaurus in the film are that of the T. rex. ﻿''Avatar Some of the creatures in the movie has the same sound as the dinosaurs from ''Jurassic Park: *The thanator has some roars similar to the T. rex. *The direhorse's call is the same roar made by the Velociraptors. ''The Life And Adventures Of Santa Claus (2000) *In the 2000 Film Version of The Life And Adventures Of Santa Claus was a Dragon. "A cross between a Chinese & European Species." When it appeared the 1st roar the Dragon made sounded like the Velociraptor in the JP Films. Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The ''Dilophosaurus character named Spazz is given a neck frill like that of a frilled lizard, which is how the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park was incorrectly portrayed. ''The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult'' The beginning intro features a stop-motion Tyrannosaurus similar in appearance to Rexy from the original Jurassic Park. At the academy awards ceremony a film titled "Geriatic Park" that parodies the T. rex breakout scene from Jurassic Park. ''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' Several of the sound effects made by the "Sharptooth" (Carnotaurus) are similar to those of the T.rex ''in the ''Jurassic Park franchise. ''Godzilla'' (1998) In the end, Godzilla is almost killed with T-Rex sounds. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *When Hiccup was talking to Drago Bludvist, one of the dragons makes a Jurassic Park T. rex roar. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *The Scene with Flint and the gang running in the middle of the stampede of Bananostriches is similar to the scene with Alan Grant, Lex and Tim running in the middle of the stampede of Gallimimus in the first film. *The Wild Scallions eating the leaves off the trees at night is similar to the scene with the Brachiosaurs eating the leaves off the trees at night from the first film. *The scene with Chester V capturing all the Foodimals is similar to the scene with Peter Ludlow capturing the dinosaurs in the second film. ''The Angry Birds Movie'' *One of the tiny pink birds lets out a roar that sounds like the T. rex. ''Ted 2'' *The scene where Ted, John and Samantha found a cannabis field parodied the scene of Hammond and the endorsement team's encounter with the Brachiosaurus. The song from that scene was also heard in the background, and Ted even qouted Alan Grant's line, "They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." The House Bunny * While discussing philanthropy with Shelly, Natalie says “Hi! Dinosaurs! Like everyone saw Jurassic Park.” Anime ''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' *The plot of the film involves bringing an extinct animal back from a fossil like in the film (only instead of extracting DNA from amber, they de-fossilize the egg of a Futabasaurus, a Japanese plesiosaur). *The climax of the movie has a battle between a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus. Only the Tyrannosaurus rex wins instead of the Spinosaurus, unlike JPIII. ''Digimon Adventure'' *The Tyrannomon in the episode The Earthquake of Metalgreymon has the roar effects from the Tyrannosaurus which is from the films. ''Dinosaur King'' *In Season 1 Episode 2 "Battle at the Pyramids", Terry the Tyrannosaurus and Spiny the Spinosaurus square off just like in Jurassic Park III, but with Terry winning instead of Spiny. *In Season 1 Episode 41 "Lights, Camera, Destruction!" Director Stanley Spinoberg hired Dr. Owen as an adviser of a dinosaur movie called Prehistoric Park before the Pentaceratops appeared. **In one part of the episode was the rolling take of Spinoberg's film, where on dark rainy storm a vehicle is stuck in the mud, then suddenly a T. rex appeared in the scene menacingly. Almost inspired by the T. rex road attack sequence from the first Jurassic Park movie. **The character Stanley Spinoberg was inspired by Hollywood's actual Director Steven Spielberg. Web Series Mattel ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *In the episode, The Shrinkerator, Barbie & Raquelle look in Blissa's water dish rippling when they hear and feel the earth shaking, parodying the ripples in the glass of water which indicates the T-Rex approaching. When Barbie drives, she looks in the rare view mirror as Blissa gives chase which reflects the jeep chase scene. When the girls are trapped in Chelsea's dollhouse, they feel footsteps again as Chelsea enters and pretend they're dolls by standing still in a parody of Grant and Lex standing still because the T-Rex can only see them when they move. *In the episode, Malibu's Empirical Emporium, Barbie presents a kit on how to clone a T-Rex with dinosaur DNA and calls a T-Rex skeleton “Rexy." Nickelodeon ''SpongeBob SquarePants * In the episodes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II, parts of the Jurassic Park theme can be heard when SpongeBob gives a speech about old people and when he cries joyfully when he receives his prize. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *In the episode The Fairy Flu, Cosmo and Wanda both sneeze at the time, causing Vicky to turn into a dragon and roar like the T.rex. * In the episode, Apartnership, Mrs. Turner growls like the Tyrannosaur while waiting impatiently with her husband for Timmy's dinner for their anniversary and again when she eats first and her husband expresses his love for her after Timmy shoots them both with Cupid's arrows. *In the special Abra-Catastrophe, one of the 3 movies spoofed in Timmy Turner's nightmares was Jurassic Park, with the characters sitting in a Jeep watching the water rumble. *When Timmy wishes for multiple dads, they all get different jobs. Interestingly, Timmy goes to see a movie titled "Jurassic Dad" (with a parodied logo) and all the characters (including the T.rex) were replaced with Timmy's dad clones playing them in their respective outfits. Also, the scene where Timmy and his 1 dad go to watch an unnammed movie, the dogs pull Timm'ys dad away much like how the raptors pulled away the worker, *In the episode, Shelf Life, The 5th book was Jason and the Argonauts, the creature roars like a T-Rex. ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *In the episode, Sorry Wrong Era, Hugh accidently sends Jimmy, Carl and Sheen back into the Cretaceous Period where they encounter a Tyrannosaurus. Sheen tells Carl not to move, which Carl does, and that it can't see him if he doesn't move. But after Jimmy claims the theory to be discredited, Sheen yells at Carl to run and they all run for their lives. In the episode while Jimmy is telling Carl and Sheen about how their trapped in the Cretaceous Period, the ominous roar of Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park can be heard from the distance. *In the episode, Party at Neutron's, Sheen uses Jimmy's time machine to bring a Velociraptor to the present. The music of the raptor attack is heard when the raptor attacks Jimmy. *The Velociraptor's color scheme in Jimmy Neutron look similar to the color scheme of the male raptors in The Lost World. Cartoon Network ''Regular Show'' *In the episode Jinx, the Jinx copy of Rigby crash opens a potty space in a public bathroom building and finds a man horrified who was sitting in the toilet, a parody on the Tyrannosaurus rex ''crashing through the bathroom building where it finds Gennaro horrified while sitting on the toilet. *In the episode ''Muscle Woman, Mordecai and Rigby are driving their golf cart to get away from Starla, who crashes into the golf cart in a parody of how the Tyrannosaurus rex crashed into the Jeep while chasing it in the first film. Rigby even re-quotes Ian Malcom's "Must go faster!" *In the episode Caveman, Muscle-Man and Hive-Five Ghost hide in a kitchen from a group of cavemen, who do the same thing the raptors did with the snort and door opening. ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *The evil warrior Whiplash roars like the T.rex in the 1st film. *The same roar is used by a fish beast used by Merman. ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' * The dragon Shendu has the same vocal sounds of the Tyrannosaurus rex in the 1st film. ''Transformers Animated'' *Autobot Dinobot Grimlock has the same vocal sounds of the Tyrannosaurus in the first film. Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015 * Former Decepticon Grimlock has the same vocal sounds of the Tyrannosaurus in the 1st film. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *In the episode Shoo Ed, Eddy and Edd built a cage to hold captive of the annoying pest Jonny. The cage's appearance parodies that of the Velociraptor cage at the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' In the show there is a character, named Tina Rex is a Tyrannosaurus, in certain scenes revolving around her, there is often a recurring gag to reference Jurassic Park. She also resembles the T. rex from the 1st film, though by the start of season 2 of the show her newer design defines this more. *In the episode The Quest, frequent references to Jurassic Park were made with the dinosaur character Tina Rex: First time is when Gumball and Darwin try to ask Tina nicely for their sister, Anais' doll back, but they are rudely interuppted as Tina roars at them with the JP T. rex's roar from the 1st film shadowed over several other roars. Second time is when after Waterson children accidentally wake Tina and giving chase, the character hide in broken-up car, in which Tina lowers her head only to show in eye and squint omniously. This is a parody to the scene when T. rex from the first lowers her head to and notices Lex and Tim in their tour vehicle. A moment after Tina tries to topple over the car in a similar way the T. rex topples over Lex & Tim's tour vehicle. *Third time at the end of the episode, Gumball tells Darwin not to move saying that Tyrannosaurus can only see you when you move, but Tina then says "That only works in movies". This is basically a parody to the T. rex attack scene when Dr. Grant and Lex are cornered by the T. rex and says his famous "Don't move, it can't see you if you don't move". This is also parodies on Tyrannosaurus' eyesight and breaks the fourth with Jurassic Park. ''Primeval'' There are several references to Jurassic Park in the Primeval series. In Episode 2.1 a black security guard is attacked by a Velociraptor. He is seen holding onto a wall in similar manner to Jophery in the first scene of the first movie. Also in Episode 2.1, Dr. Cutter says "Clever Girl" in reference to the ''Velociraptors intelligence. In Episode 2.6/2.7 three of Velociraptors are being held in Oliver Leek's Creature Prison. Two of them are seen attacking different points of their cage which is again a reference to The Big One and her two insubordinates. In 4.1 there is a battle seen between a Spinosaurus and Velociraptor. When the raptor is caught between the jaws of the Spinosaurus and killed it makes the same noises as The Big One when she is killed by the T.rex. Finally, in 5.5 the anomalies are revealed to the public when a Tyrannosaurus rampages in central London. This may be a reference to the San Diego Incident. In the spin-off book The Lost Island appears this piece of conversation: "Five anomalies, all on one little island! It'll be like Jurassic Park." "It could make Jurassic Park look like Disneyland," Abby told Conner.Kearney P. (2008). The Lost Island, page 39. ABC Dinosaurs *In Driving Miss Ethyl, Earl Sinclair has droven into the Valley of the Monsters, then sees his cup of water shaking while hearing loud footsteps in a parody of Tim observing the same method hearing the footsteps of the Tyrannosaurus rex in the first film. Fox Networking ''Family Guy'' *In A Hero Sits Next Door, Peter mentions "that spittin' lizard from Jurassic Park" (Dilophosaurus). *In North by North Quohog, Peter tells his family not to make any sudden moves when they're near a hooker, or else they'll be hunted, a clear parody of Dr. Grant's interpretation to the Tyrannosaurus. *In ''I Take Thee Quagmire, Peter dresses up like a dinosaur pretending to eat Quagmire's body and at the same time hums the movie's theme. *In Hell Comes to Quahog, a employee of a store witnesses the destruction of a store on the toilet a la Donald Gennaro. *﻿In Padre de Familia, Peter uses a goat as bait to attract Toby Keith, and after doing so Lois quotes Dr. Grant. Moments later, the goat is gone and a hat in the bushes disappears, mirroring the T.rex attack. *In Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Peter goes to "Executive Bathroom Island" with John Hammond and the movie theme plays in the background. Later, he is sitting on the toilet in the middle of the forest in a peaceful setting (the exact opposite of what happened in the movie). ''The Cleveland Show'' *In Cleveland's Angels, after Tim the Bear eats all the food and goes crazy, he roars and moments later the banner above him falls over, parodying the famous end of Jurassic Park. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' *In Mean Seasons, Calender Girl leads Batman and Batgirl into a movie set, where loud thumping is heard, and the water behind them rumbles, and braking through the set is a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex, parodying Tyrannosaurus initial attack. Godzilla: The Series *In Bird of Paradise, ''the Quetzalcoatl hatchling's have the vocals, screechs and hiss's from the ''Velociraptors and some of the vocals of the Gallimimus. *In Competition, Monster Wars (Parts 2 & 3) and S.C.A.L.E. the King Cobra With the vocals, screechs and hiss's from the Velociraptors. *In Vision, The Mutant Hummingbirds some of the vocals of the Gallimimus. *In Freak Show, Some of the Mutant creatures from Tobias Wilson's 'Mutant Mania' had the screechs and hiss's from the Velociraptors. Than a mutated sea anemone, called Medusa had the vocals as the T-Rex in the Jurassic Park Series. *In End of the Line, A Giant and Less a mutated Komodo dragon called Komodithrax had a few same roaring vocals as the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the Jurassic Park films when she was Fighting the Giant Turtle. Big Guy And Rusty The Boy Robot *In Season 2 Episode Five Wages of Fire, Big Buy & Rusty faced a Monstrous Magma Creature a cross between a Rhinoceros and a horned Dinosaur like either Styracosaurus & Centrosaurus or Monoclonius With the Sound effect of the Jurassic Park T-Rex. *In Season 2 Episode Six The Big Boy, A Fire Breathing Dinosaur or Dragon like Lizard with a few brief sound effects of the T-rex from the Jurassic Park series was attacking the city and was beaten up by Rusty with a grown up robo-body the Spartacus T-7000. *In Season 2 Episode Nine Blob, Thy Name Is Envy, Most parts of the Reptilian creature from a monster movie roared like T-rex. Before The merged Robo-jell Blob thing AKA Big Squeaky became jealous & attacked Huckle for steeling Dr. Erica Slate. *In Season 2 Episode Twelve Harddrive, A Mutant Rhinoceros Beetle Queen had the sound effect growl and roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park. ''Kong: The Animated Series'' *In episodes 1&2 "The Return" (Parts 1 & 2), has a T.rex one of the inhabitants of Kong Island has the same growling and roaring vocals as the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the Jurassic Park films. *In episodes 11 Howling Jack , The Museum's Entrance "Welcome" Logo almost bears a striking resemblance to the Jurassic Park Logo. *In episode 17 "Enlil's Wrath", An odd Stormy weather started to brew. Both the Dinosaurs & Other Prehistoric creatures of Kong Island started to ran for cover. In one part of that scene, A Tyrannosaurus REX emerged out of the trees & catching one of the two Ostrich Dinosaurs with it's Jaws. Just like in the Gallimimus stampede sequence from Jurassic Park. *In episode 23 "Renewal", The various sounds of the Dinosaurs of Kong Island sound just like some of the Dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park Films. ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *In episode 10 "Cyber-Raptors", Dr. Peter Benning still obsessed with capturing the Extreme Dinosaurs by luring them into a high-tech dinosaur amusement park. However, the Raptors discover this plan and take over the park, pitting the Dinosaurs against its automatons, including their own brand of "Cyber-Raptors". The high-tech dinosaur amusement park known as Wild Dinosaur Safari is similar to Jurassic Park Especially has electric fences & the approaching foot steps of the Mechanical version of T-Bone's dad. ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *in "Be Careful What You Wish For", A sinister salesman (Duophanes) arrives in New York City who can apparently grant people's deepest desires. But it soon becomes apparent that each of the granted wishes cause more harm than good. At a Flee Market at 63rd, An older man was astonished at paying $200 for a lizard and bird. They were gifts for his grandchildren. The salesman approached the grandfather. He wished things would be like they were in the old days. The Ghostbusters chased after the salesman but the lizard turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Garrett opened fire on the dinosaur but nothing happened. Roland shot a fire hydrant and a neon sign. Once the dinosaur stepped in the pool, it was electrocuted and collapsed. A Pterodactyl swooped down and grabbed Kylie. Pagan jumped on the Pterodactyl's back and scratched it. Kylie was released and she thanked Pagan. Eduardo "inside Pagan's body" wasn't pleased. At the end After Duophanes was captured everything returned back to normal. Including the lizard. From the Roar & Growls of the Lizard that turned into a T.REX It sounds just like the ones from the Jurassic Park Films. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (AKA TMNT 2003) *in Season 4 "Return Of Savanti Parts 1 & 2", You can hear both the Deinonychus & Velociraptor making the same vocalizing sounds from the raptors in the Jurassic Park Films. Later on in Part 2 The Ninja Turtles stared to rescue Renet from Savanti. When they Spotted a raptor. After Michelangelo reacted with a chill he quoted & Mentioned the name of the Movie itself. Before the wrest of the pack started to gather. "Michelangelo: Oh Crud! Those are the worst ones! I saw Jurassic Park Twice." ''The Simpsons *In Homerazzi, the scene with Barney piloting a helicopter features a parody of the entrance to Nublar (including parody-esc music). *In Itchy and Scratchy Land, the amusement park Itchy and Scratchy Land has a transportation method of getting there by helicopter, similar to that of the Isla Nublar Jurassic Park. *In the episode The Girl Who Slept Too Little, Lisa wakes up in the middle of the night frightened by Snowball II with a skull on her head. When the camera shows the shadow, it's a clear parody of the Jurassic Park ''logo. *In a couch gag, a Tyrannosaurus with Bart's face uses the roar (The Attack roar) the Jurassic Park T.rex. *In the episode Treehouse of Horror V, Homer mentions that he is in a time when dinosaurs weren't kept in zoos (a reference to the first film). Also, he encounters a Tyrannosaurus rex that has the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar. *In the episode Treehouse of Horror XII, when Montymort morphs into a dragon, his Attack roar is the same one as T-Rex's from Jurassic Park. *In the episode The Book Job, a live Dinosaur show at Duff Center Arena called Sittings With Dinosaurs. At the start of the show and at the end of the show one of the T.rexes let out a mighty roar just like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park. * In the episode Days of Future Future, there is a theme park with living dinosaurs known as Cretaceous Park. The park's Tyrannosaurus has the roars from ''Jurassic Park and a live goat was fed to a Utahraptor. * In the episode Angry dad: the movie you can hear the Jurassic Park theme. * In the episode The Old Man and the Key one of the members of Los Souvenir Jaquitos has the Jurassic Park logo on his jacket. * In the episode Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song Skinner begins writing a novel with the same plot as Jurassic Park called Billy and the Clone-o-sarus. *In the episode Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo Godzilla looks in the plane window and its pupil constricts like the T.rex in Jurassic Park Animal Planet ''Lost Tapes'' *Several of Animal Planet's horror/documentary series, Lost Tapes, feature sound effects from Jurassic Park. #''Q: The Serpent God: This episode relates to the first film in two ways. One, the creature - Quetzacoatl - screeches and growls with the sound effects of the ''Velociraptor. Second, in the several shots that show most of Quetzacoatl's body, it highly resembles that of the Velociraptor as well - only with feathers all over it, an advancement to the raptors in the third film. #''Devil Monkey: In the final scene of the episode, when the Devil Monkey springs out from a tool shed and begins to pursue a woman, it makes the sound effects of the raptor - yet it is much quieter then in other episodes. Comedy Central ''Futurama *In I Dated a Robot, one of the things Fry wanted to do was ride a T.rex (but the irony was that the Tyrannosaurus was part of a kiddie ride, despite being a living, breathing creature.). The attraction was called "Jurassic Kiddie Park" and featured the famous security fence and Jurassic Park gates. *In Amazon Women In The Mood, ''the group looks at water puddle rumble after hearing/feeling loud footsteps, with similar looks to that of Ian Malcolm. *In ''Jurassic Bark, the concept of extracting DNA is the same as how scientists in Jurassic Park extracted the DNA from the mosquitoes. *In A Clockwork Origin, there is a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex that uses exactly the same roar heard in the Jurassic Park films. *In the thief of baghead an old man who resembles John Hammond is in the aquarium. Wen the crew come in, he says " Welcome to Jurassic Tank!" Cartoon Network ''The Land Before Time'' In the episode, The Cave of Many Voices, Chomper tells the others not to move because Red Claw can't see them if their still when he, Littlefoot and their friends are being chased, though Cera stated that Red Claw could still smell them. Red Claw also shares some of the vocals of the T. rex in the films. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *In Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S., Numbers 2 and 4 go to "Bully Island" with a kid named Jerry Rassic (pun off of jurassic) and suffer consequences similar to that of Jurassic Park. Number 4 also quotes Dr. Grant by saying the Wedgiesaurus Rex only responds to motion. *In Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T., Numbuh 4 is trying to run away from unseen threats who are stalking him in the tall grass. This is a parody of the Velociraptors chasing Peter Ludlow's crew in the tall grass in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *In the episode, Which Came First?, Mandy and Grim find a chicken laboratory (similar to the laboratory in Jurassic Park III). *In the episode, Toys Will Be Toys, Pud'n's Attack roar sounds like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' In one of the episodes of the series, the Speed Stinger makes some sounds similar to the raptors. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' In the Dexter's Laboratory episode Jurassic Pooch, Dexter extracts Tyrannosaurus rex from fossil amber. The sequence for its heart and brain are missing. He uses his dog's brain and heart to create the T. rex. This dinosaur behaves like a dog. Dee-Dee makes him her pet, despite Dexter's efforts to convince her that its a dinosaur. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *In Season 3 Episode 6A "Three Girls and a Monster", The Mayor was playing music with his crystal glass cups filled with apple juice, Loud Rumbling foot steps of the Giant Orange Dinosaur Monster approaching caused the ripples of the apple juice. This is similar to the "Main Road T. rex Attack" Sequence in Jurassic Park. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *In The Quest, Gumball, Darwin and Anais attempt to get a doll back from Tina the T-rex. The chase that soon follows parodies the Tyrannosaurus rex attack on the group. At the exit, Gumball tells Darwin not to move or they'll be spotted, but Tina simply replies "That only works in movies!" Also if you listen closely you can hear Tina giving out the roar of the Tyrannosaurus rex from the film. ''The Looney Tunes Show'' *In Devil Dog, the beginning of the episode where they put Taz inside his cage is a parody of the beginning of Jurassic Park with the Velociraptor being placed in her cage. Unlike the raptors, no one was killed in the process. ''What's New, Scooby Doo? *The episode 3-D Struction depicts a dinosaur destroying a museum, with sounds that are almost identical to ones heard in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''The Lost World. In addition, the character Melbourne O'Reilly can be seen as a combination of Steve Irwin and Robert Muldoon. Also, many of the skeletons seen at the museum were dinosaurs that appeared in the JP franchise. *In the episode Block-Long Hong Kong Terror, the Hong Kong Dragon also has the same T-rex roars in Jurassic Park and The Lost World. *In the episode Large Dragon at Large, the Glasburgh Dragon also has the same vocals as the Tyrannosaurus rex. ''MAD (TV Series) *The episode ''Pokemon Park'" replaces JP characters/events with that of Pokemon. Ash dresses up as Dr. Malcolm and Misty dresses up as Dr. Sattler. John Hammond also appears. *In the episode Jurassic Parks and Recreation, multiple events from the movie appear. One of the most notable being the Tyrannosaurus killing a raptor at the end, similar to the end of the first movie. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *The episode The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ''features a monster rampaging through Coruscant, which in addition to imitating Godzilla movies can also be parodying the San Diego Incident in ''the Lost World. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *In the 4 story episode Four Star Spectacular some superheroes go to an island (a spoof of Isla Nublar most likely) inhabited by dinosaurs. A villain takes over a Tyrannosaurus rex and rules all others. But when the good guys win, the dinos betray their "leader". After the villain attempts escape, he goes through a lab with Velociraptors following (a reference to the kitchen scene from JP). Once the allies escape, the T.rex lets out a roar-goodbye, a novel element. ''Mucha Lucha'' *In the episode, ''Meet the Muertos , Calavera Muerto's monster has a roar like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. ''Robot Chicken'' ''Teen Titans'' (TV series) *In one scene of the episode Nevermore. Raven's father known as Trigon has the roar of an T rex from the films when he's confronting his daughter, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Pac-man And The Ghostly Adventures * The episode called Jurassic Pac is similar to the movie's title. G4 ''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' *The episode Watch Your Assic Park ''features athletes with dinosaur DNA and itself is an entirely a parody of the first movie. SyFy ''Destination Truth *When they were looking for a mysterious creature in the lush jungles, Josh Gates says "To the right is the T. rex paddock, your left is the raptors and in front of us is the gates. Let's do '' this!"'' *Various SyFy original movies also show creatures that make many of the noises that the dinosaurs make. #In "Dinocroc vs. Supergator," many of the sound effects from the Jurassic Park' films are used. For instance, the scene on the left features the Dinocroc eating three people at a hot tub while making the Tyrannosaurus rex sound effects as it killed the Galimimus. Surprisingly, both the Rex and Galimmus roars and screeches can be heard. Skip to 1:57 through 2:01 to hear the sound effects. #In Sharktopus, before being blown to pieces, the creature of the same name makes a brief roar of the T.rex. #In Triassic Attack, sound effects from Jurassic Park are used for the skeletal raptor and tyrannosaur. Disney Channel Hannah Montana *Jurassic Park is one of Steven Spielberg's movies mentioned by Miley Cyrus' character, who is offered by the former to star in another of his movie, in the series' finale episode '''''Wherever I Go. A.N.T. Farm *In the episode ScavANTger Hunt,' '''while hiding from a Stormtrooper at Skywalker Ranch, Olive sarcastically told Cameron, "Good job, Cameron. Maybe after this, we can go to Jurassic Park and you can anger the raptors!" Phineas and Ferb *In an episode when they go into Candace's mind, there's a monster version of her and she has the same vocal cords as the ''Tyrannosaurus in the first film. Gravity Falls *Various monsters from different episodes uses the Tyrannosaurus rex sounds. Some of this are the Gobblewonker, the Multi-Bear and even a real dinosaur in an episode The Time Traveler's Pig. The episode Land Before Swine has a couple references to Jurassic Park. For instance, one of the trees that is leaking tree sap in the forest has a mosquito in an amber. And upon entering a cavern that contains dinosaurs trapped in amber, Grunkle Stan thinks about opening the area as a tourist attraction, which he calls "Jurassic Sap Hole". Mighty Ducks (TV series) *Lord Dragaunus unleashes a wave of dinosaurs against the Ducks & Attempted to turn Earth into a Saurian paradise. The title of this episode "Jurassic Puck" is similar to the movie's title, since Puck rhymes with Park. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *In the episode "the life you save" There were loud Foot steps & there came a living T.REX Skeleton. It was terrorize the Dearly Farm. But Lucky stood forth the Living Bony Dinosaur. Lucky grabbed the left Femur Then the wrest of the Dinosaur collapsed. Lucky then said, "Bones for everyone." But in the end it was a dream. If you heard carefully, Both the Foot Steps & the Roar are similar to that of the Jurassic Park T.REX. *In "coupe devil" Cecil B. De Vil was up since P.H. De Vil plan failed. After giving the order on his walky-talky, a Puddle of water was seen rippling by a Rumbling sound. There came Choczilla, Cecil B. De Vil's Mechanical Monster once for fat snack commercial, Now he ordered Horace & Jasper to operate it & use it to destroy Dearly Farm. But at the end, Lucky found a needle in the hay stack & popped the rubber Mechanical Monster. The Rippling water is very similar to that of the Jurassic Park movies. *The episode where Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot find a prehistoric cave pup frozen thousands of years ago and try to protect him from Cruella and P.H. De Vil, it's title Jurassic Bark is similar to the movie's title, since Bark rhymes with Park. Hercules: The Animated Series *In the crossover episode with Aladdin, The Arabian Night, one of the mythical monsters created by Jafar is heard using the sounds of the T-Rex. Jessie *In the episode Punched Dumped Love, the burglar called Mrs. Kipling, the family's pet monitor lizard, a Velociraptor after he got caught by the latter. Also, when Zuri apologies to Mrs. Kipling for being a useless guard, she said "Who knew you can go all Jurassic Park on someone. *In another episode, The Talented Mr. Kipling, Jessie has a nightmare where she gets eaten by a giant Mrs. Kipling; and before the monitor lizard eats her, she notices vibrating cups of water, similar to Tim from the first movie. *In the episode The Telltale Duck, one of Bertram's fake backstories for his high school reunion is where he's a spy during the weekends, of which Jessie doubts it by saying she can hear him coming when her water glass does what she calls the "Jurassic Park shaky thingy," referencing the virbrating water cup scenes from the first movie. The Proud Family *In the episode Smack Mania 6: Mongo Vs. Mama’s Boy, Mongo's roar sounds like the T.Rex. Lloyd in Space In the episode Campout on Zoltan III, Four-eyed monster's roar sounds like the T.Rex. Lilo & Stitch The Series In Season 2 Episode 14 "Retro", One of Stitch's cousins Experiment 210 AKA Retro, was designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. At the end, his one true place is at a wildlife preserve creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. PBS kids Dinosaur Train Boris roars using exactly the same Tyrannosaurus roar sound effect from the movie. The Magic School Bus *In the episode The Busasaurus, the scene with a T-Rex pushing a school bus. It looking like the T-Rex pushing a car from the movie. CBS Dino Squad Throughout the Dino Squad TV series, the members of the Dino Squad and their enemies make sounds in their dinosaur forms similar to the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, most notably Rolf "Max" Maxwell and Victor Veloci: Max, in his tyrannosaurus form, makes the same sound effects as the tyrannosaurus from the movie, and Veloci, in his velociraptor form, makes the same sound effects as the velociraptors from the movie. Video Games Batman: Arkham series Arkham City *In Arkham City, if you go into the museum, a T. rex animatronic is in the center of the museum's front, looking like the one from the first movie (and at the same time parodying the famous ending of Jurassic Park). Dead Space 2 * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever Girl" for surviving an encounter with a group of necromorphs that have similar ambush patterns to the Velociraptors that killed Robert Muldoon and whose last words were "clever girl". Dino Crisis Dino Crisis *The game Dino Crisis was inspired by Jurassic Park itself, and Rick exclaims: "This is just like that movie!". Oddly enough, a character, Cooper, gets eaten by a T. rex and his death and name were later used in Jurassic Park III. The Velociraptors themselves are inspired by Jurassic Park's raptors. In the second sequel to the game, Dino Crisis 3, the Australis at the beginning of the game has the roar of the Tyrannosaurus rex from the first film,but higher pitched. Dino Crisis 2 *The Oviraptors in the game spit poison, like the Dilophosaurus in the first movie. But the Dilos are substitued by Oviraptors to avoid a cliche. *During the game, have a Tyrannosaurus rex vs Giganotosaurus battle, and the Giganotosaurus wins. Later, this scene was copied by Jurassic Park III one year after, and the Giganotosaurus was substitued by Spinosaurus to not make the copy obvious. Dino Stalker * The final boss battle against the [http://dinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Tyrannosaurus Black Tyrannosaurus] mirrors the jeep chase from the movie. Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs - The Video Game (2009) *In the game, the Dilophosaurus have frills, spit poison and are small, like the spitters from the first movie. *The color patterns of the Pachycephalosaurus are similar to the Pachy from the second movie (but the color of this dinosaur was baseaded on the Pachy from the movie). * During one level of the game, Buck is heard saying "Clever Girl" as he battles against a pack of guanlongs, referencing Muldoon's famous last words. Jurassic: The Hunted * The Dilophosaurus in the game have frills and spit poison. *During the game, a Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus battle occurs. The Spinosaurus wins and then eats the T.rex. *Various elements in the game was inspired in [[Jurassic Park franchise|''Jurassic Park'' franchise]], principally the fact that Spinosaurus as the main antagonist in the game. Medal of Honor Medal of Honor (1999) * The original MoH game features a Velociraptor (from the PSX The Lost World: Jurassic Park game) called Steve, as a bonus uniform. Both games are made by DreamWorks Interactive. Spielberg himself created the game (and its consequent series). Also, Michael Giacchino composed the game's soundtracks, like what he did to most of DreamWorks' Jurassic Park games except Trespasser. Roller Coaster Tycoon series Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *In the Time Twister expansion pack, the official cover features a Tyrannosaurus chasing a man resembling Ian Malcolm inside a red sports convertible, parodying the famous scene from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Tomb Raider Tomb Raider Anniversary (2007) In Tomb Raider Anniversary, Lara Croft enters a Lost Valley in which raptors and a T. rex still live. When the Tyrannosaurus rex first appears in the game, a raptor is biting the Tyrannosaurus in its back. The T. rex takes the raptor in its jaws and throws it to the right of the screen. The raptor hits a pillar, which collapses. This is obviously an allusion to the "Tyrannosaurus rex versus raptor" scene at the end of the first movie. Primal Carnage * The loading screen features a theropod footprint filled with water. When the ground shakes, rippled form in the water. Ripples in a T-rex footprint appear multiple times in the first two Jurassic Park films. * The Dilophosaurus in the game spit poison, like in the first movie.Primal Carnage achievements, SteamCommunity, retrieved on 2014-07-06. * An achievement for the game is titled "They Can Afford More Glasses" for spitting on 50 humans as a Dilophosaurus ''which referees to the "''Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie where Dennis Nedry said "I can afford more glasses". * An achievement for the game is titled "Fetch the Stick, Stupid" for Killing 20 ''Dilophosaurs with a Pyro grenade. Title of the achievement is a quote from "Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie. * By killing 5 dilophosaurus you get an achievement called "No Wonder You're Extinct" which is a quote from "''Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie. * A user-made clip features a T.rex battling a Spinosaurus,although the t.rex wins. * The iconic roar of Primal Carnage's T. rex sounds similar to the iconic roar of the T. rex in Jurassic Park movies. Surprisingly the game's T. rex sounds were made from the same animals to make the sounds of the T. rex from the first film; It also should noted that if one were to mix the roars together and at a right pitch they almost sound in sync. Orion: Dino Horde * When you are eaten by a ''Tyrannosaurus, you get the achievement "The Dude on the Toilet."ORION: Dino Horde achievements, SteamCommunity, retrieved on 2014-07-06. This is an allusion to Donald Gennaro's death in the Mainroad Attack Scene. Dino D-Day * The Microraptor ''in the game spit poison, like the ''Dilophosaurus in the first movie. * An achievement for the game is titled "Shoot her!" for Saving a teammate by killing a raptor that has pounced them. Title of the achievement is a quote from Robert Muldoon in the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever girl" for killing Ilona (sniper class of the game) as a raptor after she's deployed rabbit (raptor bait). ''Title of the achievement is also known as Robert Muldoon's last words in the first movie. Comic Books *In one chapter of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics by IDW, the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her dragon assistant Spike are doing some labors when suddenly they see a small glass of water crumbling and showing vibrations,just like in the infamous scene from the original film where the T.rex is approaching. They at first believe it's an earthquake. However, rather than a dinosaur, the vibrations are merely caused by Pinkie Pie,the hyperactive pink earth pony who was approaching Twilight's library. The full page can be seen here:http://derpibooru.org/340732?scope=scpedbb251d07cc0608c3b727f74fa0ea1eb25714374.IDW publishing also produces the Jurassic Park comics as well. Songs Jurassic Park *A parody of MacArthur Park by Weird Al Yankovic. Includes a short summary of the movie and various spoofs of many characters. It was even approved by Steven Spielberg. Walt Disney World Ellen's Energy Adventure Dinoland U.S.A. *Professor Parker Woodson and her pet velociraptor which has sounds of JP raptor. Other *The phrase "''Clever girl" is an internet meme depicting a cartoonish Muldoon (usually used when a person outsmarts someone else). *Also, many pictures on the internet have a raptor head on top holding a pipe or (impossible due to anatomy) touching its killing claw to its chin in pondering, dubbed "the Philosoraptor". *In the live show of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zedd's monster, Lumintor can be heard sharing some of the vocals of the T-Rex. Sources Category:Other media